WCQ Ante Battle: Reco vs. Sync
11:30 -TARDIS-:3 : 2 : 1 11:30 ReconStrike Commando:LET IT RIP 11:30 Synchro37:LET IT RIPPPP GO SUSANOO NOW CIRCLE 11:30 ReconStrike Commando:SMASH SUSANOO WHILE IT LAUNCHES 11:30 -TARDIS-:THE BEYS ARE OFF : SUSANNO GOES TO CIRCLE BUT APUS INTERCEPTS : SUSANOO IS SENT RIGHT INTO THE PILLAR 11:31 ReconStrike Commando:Barrage it 11:31 -TARDIS-:AND SUSANOO IS BEING BARRAGED! 11:31 Synchro37:Flash to the left to dodge 11:31 Ezio Editore da California:WCQ Ante Battle: Ricky vs. Joan 11:31 ReconStrike Commando:Follow it 11:31 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO FLASHES TO THE LEFT 11:31 Synchro37:THEN BARRAGE BACK 11:31 ReconStrike Commando:Jump on top of it 11:31 -TARDIS-:APUS FOLLOWS BUT SUSANOO INTERCEPTS : APUS TRIES TO JUMP BUT IS BARRAGED ON 11:31 Synchro37:UPPERCUT NOW 11:32 ReconStrike Commando:Apus, tilt so he misses : Then slam your wheel down on him 11:32 -TARDIS-:AND SUSANOO GOES FOR AN AUPPERCUT 11:32 Synchro37:Strike it's spin track 11:32 -TARDIS-:BUT FAILS : AND SUSANOO IS SLAMMED DOWN : BUT APUS' SPIN TRACK IS BARRGED ON 11:32 ReconStrike Commando:Use the force to flip over him 11:33 Synchro37:EYE OF THE SUN 11:33 -TARDIS-:APUS TRIES TO FLIP SUSANOO OVER : BUT SUSANOO COUNTERS WITH THE EYE OF THE SUN : AND APUS IS DAMAGED BADLY 11:33 Synchro37:Now COMBO 11:33 -TARDIS-:EYE OF THE SUN'S STRENGTH SENDS AUPS INTO THE POOL 11:33 Synchro37:EYE OF THE MOON : DONT LET IT GO 11:33 ReconStrike Commando:Use the pool water to cool down 11:33 -TARDIS-:AND SUSANOO USES EYE OF THE MOON TO GO WITH EYE OF THE SUN 11:33 Synchro37:Electrocute it 11:33 -TARDIS-:APUS IS BLASTED WITH ELECTRICITY : AND THE WATER INTESIFIES THIS BLASRT 11:34 ReconStrike Commando:Absorb the elwctricity 11:34 Synchro37:NOW STRIKE IT 11:34 ReconStrike Commando:Use it to generate Muons 11:34 -TARDIS-:BUT APUS USES THE MUONS OT TAKE IT IN : AND APUS IS SENT FLYING : APUS HITS THE STATUE AS IT GETS STUCK! 11:34 Synchro37:NOW KEEP AT IT : STRIKE 11:34 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO STEALIDY CLIMBS TO STRIKE 11:34 ReconStrike Commando:Apus Majesty, blow up the statue 11:34 -TARDIS-:AND SUSANOO FREES APUS?!? : APUS USES ITS ABILITY TO BLOW THE STATUE UP 11:34 ReconStrike Commando:Ride the debris 11:34 -TARDIS-:BUT INSTEAD ITS SENT AT SUSANOO 11:35 Synchro37:LAND 11:35 ReconStrike Commando:Get atop a pillar 11:35 -TARDIS-:WHILE APUS ESCAPES SUSANOO'S STONE CRACKS : SUSANOO LANDS CRACKING THE STONE MORE : MEANWHILE APUS GOES ATOP THE PILLAR 11:35 Synchro37:STRIKE A PILLAR : *THE 11:35 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO STRIKES THE PILLARS : THE MOTION SHAKES APUS AS IT UNBALANCES 11:36 ReconStrike Commando:Jump on Susanoo 11:36 Synchro37:KNOCK IT DOWN 11:36 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO TRIES TO NOCK IT DOWN : BUT APUS LANDS ON SUSANOOS FACE BOLT 11:36 ReconStrike Commando:SMASH DOWN 11:36 Synchro37:EELCTROCUTE IT WHEN IT TOUCHES YOU 11:36 ReconStrike Commando:SPRING LOAD YOU TIP 11:36 -TARDIS-:AND SUSANOO SHOCKS APUS : APUS IS HURT 11:36 ReconStrike Commando:PUMMEL HIM LIKE A JACKHAMMER 11:36 -TARDIS-:BUT ITS TIP LETS IT BOUNCE 11:36 Synchro37:SLIDE BACK A BIT 11:36 -TARDIS-:AND APUS IS CONSTANTLY BOMBAPRTING SUSANOO FROM THE AIR 11:36 Synchro37:THEN UPPERCUT 11:37 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO SLIDES BACK AS APUS STIP IS DAMAGE : SUASNOO GOES FOR AN UPPERCT 11:37 ReconStrike Commando:Tilt then smash down again 11:37 -TARDIS-:APUS TILTS AS SUSANOO IS PUSHED DOWN 11:37 Synchro37:Strike the track 11:37 ReconStrike Commando:Then flip over him 11:37 -TARDIS-:WHATS THIS!?!? : THE SRPING FROM THE TIP BREAKS OFF : AND SUSANOO GOES FOR A STRIKE BUT IS FLIPPED OVER 11:37 Synchro37:BARRAGE IT NOW 11:37 ReconStrike Commando:Barrage him 11:37 Synchro37:LAND THEN BARRAGE 11:37 -TARDIS-:AND THEY COLLIDE : EACH BARRAGE THE OTHER 11:38 Synchro37:EYE OF THE MOON 11:38 -TARDIS-:SUSANOOS FUSION WHEEL BENDS 11:38 ReconStrike Commando:Quantum Exceed 11:38 -TARDIS-:AND SUSANOO GOES FOR ANOTHER SHCOK : BUT APUS INTERCEPTS AND USES QUANTUM EXCEED 11:38 ReconStrike Commando:Melt him 11:38 Synchro37:EVADE BY RUNNING 11:38 -TARDIS-:AND APUS USES THE MUON HEAT TO MELT SUSANOO 11:39 Synchro37:HIDE BEHIND A PILLAR 11:39 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO EVADES BUT ITS FUSION WHEEL IS COMPLETLY DISFIGURED 11:39 Synchro37:REQUIP 11:39 -TARDIS-:THE BATTLE HAS JUST BEGUN AND ALREADY BOTH BEYS HAVE SEVERE DAMAGE 11:39 Synchro37:POWER OF IZANGI 11:39 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO USES ITS REQUIP! 11:39 ReconStrike Commando:Apus, Apus Majesty 11:39 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO IS RAPIDLY CIRCLING : AND IT GOES TO BARRAGE : BUT APUS MAJESTY STOPS IT : SUSANOO FAILS AND IS SENT INTO THE FOUNTAIN! 11:40 ReconStrike Commando:Now Muon Vanquisher 11:40 Synchro37:Run behind Rubble 11:40 -TARDIS-:AND APUS USES ITS MUON GENERATOR AGAIN! 11:40 ReconStrike Commando:Make him scrape the ground 11:40 -TARDIS-:BUT TO APUS DISMAY SUSANOO HIDES : APUS TRIES TO MAKE SUSANOO SCRAPE BUT APUS ENDS UP SCRAPING HIMSELF! 11:41 ReconStrike Commando:Alright then Apus 11:41 Synchro37:Then attack : Strike quickly 11:41 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO ATTACKS IT 11:41 Synchro37:thenquickly then hide again 11:41 ReconStrike Commando:Use your superheated wheel to uppercut 11:41 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO GOES FOR QUICK STRIKE 11:41 ReconStrike Commando:Slice 'n dice him Apus 11:41 -TARDIS-:BUT THE HEATED WHEEL TRAPS IT : APUS SENDS IT INTO THE AIR : WHAT WILL SUSANOO DO 11:41 Synchro37:LandAGAINAND on a pillar 11:42 -TARDIS-:AND SUSANOO LANDS ON A PILLAR 11:42 ReconStrike Commando:Smash the pillar 11:42 Synchro37:Jump 11:42 -TARDIS-:APUS GOES TO SMASH THE PILLAR : BUT SUSANOO JUMPS : AND APUS IS HIT BY RUBBLE 11:42 Synchro37:Then attack apus 11:43 ReconStrike Commando:Use your muon field to lift the rubble 11:43 Synchro37:Shock him 11:43 -TARDIS-:AND IT GOES TO ATTACK APUS : APUS IS ZAPPED 11:43 ReconStrike Commando:Use it as a shield ~ Farewell, ChaosMonsterKing, Come back any time! ~ 11:43 -TARDIS-:APUS USES THE MUONS AS A SHIELD 11:43 Synchro37:SMASH THE RUBBLE ON HIM 11:43 ReconStrike Commando:Leg it 11:43 Synchro37:BURRY IT 11:43 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO SENDS THE RUBBLE 11:43 ReconStrike Commando:Get out while he's distracted 11:43 -TARDIS-:IT EVADES 11:44 Synchro37:LAND 11:44 -TARDIS-:AND SUSANOO SMASHES THE FOUNTAIN AS A BODOY OF WATER COVERS THE FLOOR 11:44 Synchro37:EYE FO THE MOON 11:44 ReconStrike Commando:Dodge him 11:44 -TARDIS-:AND SUSANOO GOES FOR ANOTHER SHOCK : APUS TRIES TO DODGE 11:44 Synchro37:Don't let him get away 11:45 -TARDIS-:BUT IS HIT RIGHT IN THE SPIN TRACK 11:45 ReconStrike Commando:APUS MAJESTY 11:45 Synchro37:HIDE BEHIND A PILLAR 11:45 -TARDIS-:AND APUS USES ITS MAHESTY ONCE MORE 11:45 ReconStrike Commando:Slice up the stadium 11:45 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO TRIES TO HIDE : AND APUS GOES RAMPART AS THE STADIUM IS BEING TURNED TO RUBBLE 11:45 Synchro37:RIDE THE RUBBLE NOW : USE IT AS COVER 11:46 ReconStrike Commando:Smack bits of stone into him 11:46 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO TRIES TO RIDE THE RUBBLE : SUSANOO IS HIT DEAD ON FROM THE RUBBLE : SUSANOOS 4D TIP SHATTERS 11:46 ReconStrike Commando:Now go to him 11:46 Synchro37:Gahhhhhhh 11:46 -TARDIS-:APUS GOES FOR SUSANOO 11:46 Synchro37:Knock the rubble at him 11:46 ReconStrike Commando:Jump and use Muon Vanquisher 11:47 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO SNEDS RUBBLE AT IT 11:47 ReconStrike Commando:Slice the bits of rubble in half : Get to him 11:47 Synchro37:ELECTROCUTE THE RUBBLE 11:47 -TARDIS-:APUS EASLY SLICES THE RUBBLE : AND SUSANOO SHCOKS THE RUBBLE SHOCKING APUS IN THE PROCESS 11:47 ReconStrike Commando:How can you electrify stone? ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 11:47 Synchro37:Shock? 11:47 -TARDIS-:to use the force to break it into small bits 11:48 ReconStrike Commando:Ah, I don't care anyway : Quantum Exceed 11:48 -TARDIS-:other words, he went for rubble but got you 11:48 Synchro37:USE THE RUBBLE AS A COVER 11:48 ReconStrike Commando:Melt the rubble 11:48 -TARDIS-:APUS VENTS ITS HEAT OUT 11:48 ReconStrike Commando:Turn it into a prison 11:48 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO TRIES TO EVADE BUT CANT 11:48 Synchro37:THEN RUN IN THE PROCESS YOU THE FALLING RUBBLE 11:48 -TARDIS-:WHATS THIS!?!? THE HEAT IS TOO GRAT : APUS MOUN GENERATOR BURNS OUT! APUS FACE BOLT MELTS ON THE BEY 11:48 Synchro37:NOW 11:48 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO IS BARELY RUNNING 11:48 Synchro37:SPECIAL MOVE 11:49 -TARDIS-:AND SUSANOO USES ITS SPECIAL MOVE ~ Welcome, Duskinoirgull22, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 11:49 Synchro37:CREATE THE SPHERE 11:49 ReconStrike Commando:SPECIAL MOVE COUNTER 11:49 -TARDIS-:BUT APUS COUNTERS 11:49 Synchro37:AND QUICKLY SENDS BOLTS AT IT 11:49 ReconStrike Commando:KILL THE BEAST OF SUSANOO ~ Welcome, ChaosMonsterKing, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 11:49 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO RELEASES ITS BOLTS 11:49 ReconStrike Commando:AND DODGE THE BEAMS AT HYPER SPEED 11:49 -TARDIS-:BUT APUS CALLS ON THE SWORD 11:49 Synchro37:SENDS OLT AT IT BARRAGE IT 11:49 ReconStrike Commando:BOLTS* 11:49 -TARDIS-:APUS DODGES THE BOLTS WITH EASE 11:49 Synchro37:WITH BOLT 11:49 -TARDIS-:ONLY TO BE BARRAGED : SUSANOO IS TRAPPED : THE SPECIAL MOVE PIERCES SUSANOO : APUS IS TURNING GOLD 11:50 Synchro37:INCREASE THE SPHERE SIZE 11:50 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO TRIES TO INCREASE THE SPHERE SIZE : BUT APUS ATTACKS OUT OF NOWHERE 11:50 Synchro37:SHOCK THE RUBBLE AROUND YOU KNOCK IT INTO THE AIR 11:50 -TARDIS-:APUS COLLIDES WITH THE SPEHERE AS BOTH BEYS RELEASE THEIR POWER ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 11:50 Synchro37:EXPLODE THE SPHERE NOW 11:50 ReconStrike Commando:SMASH HIM OFF THE SWORD : SLICE HIM IN TWO 11:50 -TARDIS-:AND SUSANOO IS SMASHED 11:51 ChaosMonsterKing:PING 11:51 -TARDIS-:THE SPHERE EXPLODES AS BOTH BEYS TAKE SEVER DAMAGE : AND SUSANOO CRACKS RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE : APUS ALSO CRACKS DOWN THE MIDDLE 11:51 ReconStrike Commando:Apus go into the pool : Cool down 11:51 -TARDIS-:APUS GOES TO THE POOL 11:51 Synchro37:JUMP INTO THE POOL WITH HIM 11:51 -TARDIS-:IT COOLS DOWN FROM ITS SPECIAL MOVE 11:51 Synchro37:THEN EYE OFTHE MOON 11:51 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO WOBBLES TO THE POOL 11:51 ReconStrike Commando:Re-Quip Deactivate 11:51 -TARDIS-:IT TRIES TO SHOCK APUS ONCE MORE BUT FAILS 11:51 ReconStrike Commando:Dodge his move then barrage him 11:52 -TARDIS-:AND APUS DEACTIVATES THWE REQUIP : APUS GOES TO BARRAGE 11:52 Synchro37:DEACTIVATE REQUIP 11:52 -TARDIS-:AND APUS DTRIKES SUSANOO AS THE CRAKCS INCREASE ON BOTH BEYS : SUSANOO DEACTIVATES THE REQUIP, WHICH SEVERLY HURTS APUS 11:52 Synchro37:SHATTER REQUIP 11:52 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO TRIES TO SHATTER THE REQUIP 11:52 Synchro37:RELEASE THE ELECTRICAL ENERGY 11:52 ReconStrike Commando:WINGS GO 11:52 -TARDIS-:APUS USES ITS WINGS : IT EVADES 11:52 ReconStrike Commando:SMASH HIM WITH THAT FORCE 11:53 -TARDIS-:SUSANOO SHATTERS COMPLETELY : ITS OVER : SUSANOO IS IN HALF : THE BATTLE HAS ENDED : AND APUS SHATTERS IN HALF 11:53 Synchro37:D: 11:53 -TARDIS-:THE WINNER IS RECON Category:Battles